


Balance

by EstherA2J



Series: Now I See [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Chaos, Gen, Luke brought balance, Peace, balance, calm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>calmness in itself has the aspect of strength</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

_Power is so characteristically calm, that calmness in itself has the aspect of strength. ~Edward G. Bulwer-Lytton_

There is peace within  
Though all around is chaos  
I am the balance


End file.
